Alasan Mereka
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Eijun yang sudah bertemu dengan Alpha Soulmate-nya, tiba-tiba datang menemui Koushuu yang dulu adalah teman sekaligus kekasihnya. [Omegaverse][3rd Project 26 #08] [#MonthlyFFA #FebruaryConfession]


Eijun mencintainya. Itu bukan hanya sebuah pengakuan yang terucap karena rasa nyaman sudah bersama sekian lama, itu bentuk paling sederhana untuk menjelaskan rasa tidak ingin kehilangan, ingin selalu bersama, ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti siapa sebenarnya Okumura Koushuu, serta rasa ingin seluruh dunia tahu kalau dirinya adalah nomor satu bagi Koushuu.

Eijun mencintainya, dan itu fakta.

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?" tubuhnya bergetar menahan perasaan ingin segera berlari dan memeluk pria yang berdiri sekitar tiga meter di hadapannya. Mata pria itu juga tertuju pada dirinya, Eijun tahu kalau pria itu sama sepertinya.

Aroma manis menggoda yang terus masuk setiap kali menghirup napas ini siksaan, instingan yang memaksa untuk berlari ke dalam pelukan pria itu jadi cobaan terbesar yang harus dia tahan sekuat mungkin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eijun?"

"Hah?" tapi perasaannya pada Koushuu masih ada. Eijun yakin kalau dirinya mencintai Koushuu lebih dari apapun saat ini, hatinya masih bisa memegang kendali penuh tindakan dia—walau pria itu ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Perkenalkan namaku Miyuki Kazuya..." Perkenalannya terjeda, pria di hadapan Eijun ini menyunggingkan senyum tipis, terlihat ramah tapi disaat yang sama Eijun tahu kalau ada rasa kemenangan yang ingin disampaikan oleh Miyuki Kazuya. "Siapa namamu, _soulmate_-ku?"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Okumura Koushuu, Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #08**_

_**I'm yours : Man**_

**Alasan mereka**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat itu terdengar seperti bualan belaka di telinga Koushuu.

Eijun yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya bukan lagi orang yang sama seperti yang Koushuu kenal dulu. Sekarang Eijun adalah tunangan dari seorang anak pendiri salah satu perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang, calon partner seumur hidup dari alpha eksekutif. Teman main semasa kecilnya yang sering merengek meminta didampingi ke manapun sudah tidak ada, karena bukan lagi Koushuu yang bisa mendapingi dia saat bepergian keluar rumah.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

Koushuu tertawa. Bukan karena ada hal yang lucu, hanya kalau terlalu serius menanggapi kata-kata Eijun barusan, pertahan diri yang sudah susah payah dia bangun sebelum memberanikan diri datang ke tempat ini akan hancur. Walau tercekik perih yang ada di tenggorokannya, Koushuu tidak bisa diam saja setelah mendengar 'candaan' itu.

"Alpha-mu melihat kita." Miyuki Kazuya bersandar pada pohon besar yang ada di belakang Eijun. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, dan Koushuu yakin Miyuki Kazuya mendengarnya. Tapi dia tidak telihat keberatan setelah pengakuan Eijun barusan.

"Biarkan saja." Eijun mendekat, memeluknya erat. "Biarkan dia melihatnya, aku justru ingin dia tahu dan sadar diri, kalau bagiku hanya ada kau seorang, Koushuu."

Sama sekali tidak lucu, tapi Koushuu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Semakin sakit tenggorokannya, semakin panas dadanya, semakin ingin pula dia tertawa.

Sepasang mata yang mengintai dari belakang Eijun masih terlihat sama santainya, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan meyalangkan tuduhan perselingkuhan pada Koushuu yang sedang dipeluk oleh Eijun. Padahal harusnya pria itu marah, setidaknya itu salah satu arti keberadaan Miyuki Kazuya di sana.

Tapi alpha itu hanya diam.

"Nah, Koushuu, aku ingin tetap bersama denganmu. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Ikut? Ke mana? Kau sudah punya Miyuki Kazuya sekarang, jadi sebaiknya buang kebiasaanmu ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu lagi."

Dia menggeleng kuat, pelukannya jadi semakin erat juga.

Koushuu sendiri memilih diam, tidak membalas pelukan itu. Akalnya memberi peritah untuk tetap diam dan tidak melakukan apapun pada Eijun, walau hatinya merongrong minta diijinkan agar bisa membalas pelukan omega kesayangannya ini.

"Tidak, aku ingin tetap bersama denganmu."

Kalau boleh jujur, Koushuu ingin bisa membawa kabur Eijun dari sana secepat mungkin. Menyembuyikan Eijun dari Miyuki Kazuya bahkan dunia. Menjadikan Eijun hanya miliknya. Tapi percuma, Koushuu tahu kalau setelah bertemu dengan alpha yang menjadi takdir sehidup sematinya Eijun jadi semakin kehilangan kendali.

Tanggal _heat_nya jadi tidak pasti, lama periodenya jadi semakin panjang, menjadikan Koushuu sebagai teman berhubungan tidak lagi bisa meredakan rasa lapar ingin dipuaskan yang Eijun rasa periode _heat_nya datang. Eijun jadi sangat membutuhkan alphanya, dia membutuhkan Miyuki Kazuya untuk membantunya melewati periode _heat_ itu tanpa perlu tersiksa.

Jadi Koushuu cukup sadar diri kalau keberadaannya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Tidak ada gunanya ada di sekitar Eijun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Koushuu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan buang aku."

Koushuu yakin saat ini harusnya dia yang merasa ditinggalkan dan dibuang begitu saja, jadi rasanya dia tidak mengerti kenapa pula Eijun justru mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Aku tidak membuangmu, aku hanya tidak bisa ada di sisimu lagi. Kau sudah punya partner yang lebih baik dari aku."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pada kau, Koushuu."

Melirik pada Miyuki Kazuya yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya, tidak membuat pergerakan apapun bahkan setelah semua pengakuan yang Eijun katakan itu. Terlalu aneh rasanya. Koushuu jadi terpikir kalau ada hal lain yang sebenarnya sedang pasangan alpha dan omega ini rencanakan.

"Kalian sedang ingin menjebakku?"

"Hah, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Lagi Koushuu melihat pada Miyuki Kazuya, dan kali ini pria itu menyunggingkan senyum. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi Koushuu tidak suka, merasa sedang diejek oleh senyum itu.

"Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan? Aku tidak yakin seorang Miyuki Kazuya hanya akan diam saat _mate_-nya justru mengejar orang lain. Terlalu aneh bagiku, dan..." melirik pada Eijun yang masih belum ingin melepaskan pelukan satu pihak ini. "..Eijun, apa kau benar-benar cinta padaku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja dia, dan kembali padaku? Kenapa harus repot-repot membuat pengakuan seperti tadi di hadapan Miyuki Kazuya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Miyuki Kazuya tertawa, cukup keras dan sangat menjengkelkan. Dia bertepuk tangan dengan tempo yang lambat selaras dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekat. "Kau memang hebat Okumura Koushuu. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

Masih di posisi yang mendapat pelukan sepihak Eijun, tidak bisa bergerak bebas, Miyuki Kazuya mendekat padanya. Cukup depat sampai pria alpha itu hanya harus sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi bibir dia dengan telinga Koushuu saat mengatakan, "Kau yang terbaik." Dengan nada rendah yang dibuat-buat.

Eijun terlihat tidak keberatan berada di tengah antara Miyuki Kazuya dan dirinya. Sekarang Koushuu semakin yakin kalau dua orang ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu padanya.

Dengan sigap Koushuu lepas pelukan Eijun dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menciptakan jarak yang jelas dari pasangan _soulmate_ di hadapannya ini.

"Ka-kalian kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti?" Miyuki Kazuya kembali mendekat, tapi begitu Koushuu ikut mundur disetiap langkah majunya, dia menyerah dengan cepat dan memilih untuk bertahan di posisinya. Eijun juga mengikuti. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?"

Koushuu datang menemui mereka karena undangan Eijun. Dia bilang ingin mengatakan hal penting, walau enggan Koushuu tetap datang karena dia pikir ini mungkin kesempatan terakhir dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Eijun sebelum pernikahan Eijun dengan Miyuki Kazuya berlangsung. Setidaknya Koushuu pikir pertemuan ini akan jadi momen penting sebelum dia menyerah sepenuhnya atas perasaan cinta yang dia rasakan pada Eijun.

Iya, karena itu.

Tapi sekarang ... Koushuu justru dibuat tidak mengerti dengan tujuan mereka.

"Begini, Koushuu." Eijun sempat melirik pada Miyuki Kazuya di sampingnya, meminta persetujuan sebelum melanjutakan jawabannya. "Aku dan Kazuya sudah sepakat untuk mengajakmu bergabung dengan kami."

"Bergabung?" Koushuu masih tidak mengerti.

"Kami ingin kau jadi bagian dari kami."

Miyuki Kazuya tiba-tiba saja maju mendekat, sebelum sempat Koushuu menjauh dia sudah lebih dulu menangkan tangannya. Baru setelah itu Eijun ikut mendekat. Kembali memeluknya secara sepihak.

Senyum yang seolah mengejeknya dari Miyuki Kazuya kembali terlukis di wajah alpha itu. Tangan Miyuki Kazuya yang lain menyusap pipinya, naik sampai telinga dan menjamah rambutnya. Gerakan itu terkesan sensual dan sempat membuat Koushuu merinding. Terakhir sebelum mengatakan pengakuannya, dia menyempatkan diri meniup telinga Koushuu yang ingin dia bisiki, "Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Okumura Koushuu."

"Hah?"

Koushuu semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku dan Kazuya sama-sama menyukaimu, kami jatuh cinta padamu. Walaupun kami sepasang _soulmate_, kami masih ingin tetap bersama denganmu, tidak ingin sampai ada orang lain yang mendapatkanmu juga," Eijun mengatakan itu dengan nada riang, ringan tanpa beban. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang wajar. "Jadi apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Sinting ya kalian ini?"

"Tidak, kami masih waras. Tenang saja, Okumura Koushuu." Kali ini Kazuya lagi yang maju menjawab. Wajahnya maju, mendekat sampai ujung hidung Koushuu bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Dia mengabaikan peringatan Eijun untuk tidak seenaknya dan justru menikmati perannya saat ini.

Kalau bisa kabur Koushuu ingin kabur.

"Nah, Koushuu. Kau mau, kan? Aku tidak ingin pisah denganmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai rasanya bisa mati kalau terlalu lama jauh darimu."

"Aku juga, aku sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku tidak begitu perduli dengan omega atau _soulmate_ lagi. Kau mengerti perasaan ini, nah, Okumura Koushuu?"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**05/02/20 22:13**

Nah, ya akhirnya bikin MiSawa plus Koushuu juga. Bukan sekedar NTR lagi, tapi udah trisum wkwkwkwk

Gapapa, sekali-kali. Aku pengen Koushuu disambut baik dulu sebelum aku siksa (walau sebenernya belum ada gambaran bakal nyiksa kaya gimana) malah pengennya Koushuu jauh-jauh aja dari MiSawa sih sebenernya aku mah. Kasian, dia terlalu berharga untuk disatuin bareng duo MiSawa.

Wkwkwkwk

Abaikan saja ocehan barusan. Eh, ada omake pemanis di bawah.

Dan seperti biasa

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Miyuki Kazuya sedang tertidur berbantal pangkuannya, berbaring mengisi sisi kanan sofa panjang di ruang tengah apartemen mewah ini. Eijun sendiri ada di sisi kirinya, tidak ingin kalah walau tidak bisa lebih semena-mena dari si alpha, dia memposisikan diri bersandar pada bahu Koushuu.

"Aku bukan bantal kalian."

"Tapi pangkuanmu nyaman."

"Bahumu juga."

"Oh, ayolah. Kalau mau tidur masuk kamar kalian sana. Aku masih ingin melihat tontonan ini sebentar."

"Tidak mau, aku ingin masuk kamar bersama dengamu."

"Malam ini, Koushuu milikku, Kazuya."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
